There is an ever increasing need for reducing the size of semiconductor packages while increasing functionality. This need typically results in semiconductor package designs to accommodate more than one semiconductor die, where each die can be a complex die containing numerous transistors and multi-level interconnects. During operation, the complex dies generate large amounts of transient currents running through various interconnects on the dies. The large transient currents and the accompanying transient voltages in turn result in a great amount of electromagnetic noise generated by each die. Since advanced packages include multiple dies in close proximity, electromagnetic noise from one die has a great undesired impact in other dies in the package. More specifically, electromagnetic noise generated by one die typically induces undesired noise currents and noise voltages in the other dies in the package. The problem of inducing undesired noise is aggravated due to the reduction in size of semiconductor packages, and the reduction of separation between adjacent dies, and when more than two dies are housed in the same package.
Further, each semiconductor package may be exposed to external electromagnetic noise from other components in a system, such as other noisy semiconductor packages. Reduction of impact of electromagnetic noise is an important goal of advanced packaging design.